international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Katrina Breckenridge
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Katrina Celeste Breckenridge Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Ravenwood, U.S. Birth date: Character date of birth ''' December 4 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human/Witch Mother: Name, Evanna Breckenridge Father: Name, Alvin Breckenridge Siblings: Kelvin Breckenridge Kingsley Breckenridge Other important figures: Caroline Chevalier - Cousin History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) It was a mild December day when Katrina Breckenridge was born, on the fourth day of December, 1996, two months earlier than expected, to a delighted mother Evanna (née Blake) Breckenridge, an American half-blood witch with German descent, who had resigned from her position as a Beater of the Qudditch Team, Fitchburg Finches, to become a fashion designer. She was very happy to have a daughter at last. Her father was Alvin Breckenridge, an American wizard with Australian descent from the notable pure-blood Breckenridge family. As the youngest child, Katrina was spoiled, but she was always observant of the fact that Kingsley was the favourite; and the fact she noticed has never been let on to this day. She was always teased by her elder brothers Kingsley and Kelvin, and when they did this, even in her toddler years she would cross her arms and frown, glowering at them. It seemed not to affect them at all. Katrina found solace in her friend Olivia, and the two would play happily in Katrina's room. Unfortunately, Olivia moved away one year before Katrina was scheduled to go to IAM, so Katrina was alone again for a while. During this year she played more and more with Kingsley and Kelvin during the holidays, showing a passionate Keeper skill. She found her mother's diary on the floor once and sneaked a peek inside. She saw the entry written in 2002, when she was six. This was apparently the year in which she showed her first magical sign. Kingsley had wanted a book and Katrina had mysteriously been able to lift it out of his reach. She remembers reading that even now. Katrina and Kingsley are quite close, and Katrina knows he is closer to his friends and she to hers, but she doesn't mind too much. All's well that ends well after all. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Observant, Brave, Fiery, Passionate Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Reckless, Troublemaking, Lazy, Immature Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Katrina is a vivacious girl with a easily recognized talent for flying. She feels more free outside, but absolutely hates getting muddy or soaked. She has a little piece of self-righteousness inside her, but not quite enough to merit a placement in Ihejerika. She can be somewhat reckless and can start an argument with a snap of her fingers, but is easy enough to go with. She can be quite arrogant, but, like Kingsley, she has that troublemaker aura of laziness and immaturity, Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) Katrina has black hair that frames her face neatly. She has very pale skin and grey eyes that give away how she's feeling. She's very thin in stature but a bit of a beanpole. She has the American accent, but only slightly. She tends to wear usual, casual clothing. Student or Graduate: Student, 7th Year Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 14:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved